Beautifully Undone
by Lambbaby
Summary: He stood before her now. He needed her now. A RobStar piece.


**Beautifully Undone**

**A/N:** This is my first Rob/Star story. Not too sure what I was going for when I wrote this. I was basically just scribbling and this is what the outcome was. I'm still debating if this is a fic about how Starfire catches Robin every time he begins to fall into himself. Or maybe it's about how she's always there for him. Maybe it's a multitude of things and meanings. All I know is that during my scribbling and music listening this story came about. If you can think of a good description for what I was going for please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here but the words. Characters all belong to DC comics, who are currently abusing their ownership and the title of the story belongs to the song by the same name by Lindy. Just borrowing them for now.

* * *

He was pacing. He walked like this every time he was upset. Every time he was nervous. Every time he was on edge. Walked like this every time he was plotting. He walked like this. Restless, never ending pacing.

She watched him. From her perch near the door she watched him move. Watched how the movement of his limbs never broke the pattern they wore into the rug. Watched how the grace that existed in his walk came naturally, effortlessly, no pain or strain in those movements. Effortless.

She knew he was tired. They'd been up since dawn training and saving the world. The day had been long and unkind to them. It had drained them and left them empty, exhausted, needing rest. But not him. He was relentless when like this, that much she knew. He would not rest till his body protested. Till his body screamed out that it could take no more, it could carry him no longer.

She knew she should stop him. Knew that to let him continue on like this would be dangerous. Knew that his human body, however strong it may be could only take but so much. She knew all this and more. But she didn't move. She stayed in her place by the door, waiting for her moment, waiting for her cue. She knew it would be a while yet till she was needed to play her part.

She knew he was revisiting the battle. A battle against an enemy from the days when he'd fought along side another. Remembering the vicious taunts the enemy had thrown at him, all the while wearing a smile on his face. Remembering the desperation that had crossed his face when the villain had turned on her. Remembering his relief when she had escaped the despicable man unharmed. Remembering how he had slipped up and let fear for her, caring for her show. She knew he would continuously go over these events till he knew a way to prevent them from repeating themselves. But she was used to this. She could wait.

Hours later he stopped. They hadn't spoken a word to each other all night. But even now no words were needed. She knew what the pause in his relentless pacing meant. He could take more. He was through. He could think, analyze and plan no longer. Her time had now arrived.

He stood before her now. All pride, all self-assurance gone, drained from his body. He was no longer the proud, able-minded, able-bodied leader they knew. He was no longer the former sidekick of the Dark Knight, one of the world's most famous vigilantes. He was no longer any of those mantles he normally wore. Now he was just a boy. He was now just a child who needed someone to hold him. She was there for him, ready and waiting.

She led him to bed. Undressed him and lay with him. Held him and listened as he slowly opened up and let her in. She listened as he told her all his fears and all his worried. She let him release his soul to her and returned it to him, new and light.

She refused to let go. Refused to let him lose himself in the despair inside of him. He was her friend, her family, and her lover. She saved him each night. She brought him back from the brink, where he precariously perched each day. She poured all that she was and all that she had into keeping him from going over the edge each day. She gave him her strength, her light, her love. She would let him hold her all night. She knew it was the best way to save him from himself. She knew it was the best way to keep him from coming beautifully undone.

* * *

**A/N:** So. That's all I have. Hard to believe that this is the third piece I've put out in less than a week. Like I said time without a computer gave me plenty of stories. And just to pique your interest keep an eye out for a sequel to '_**White Lines.'**_ Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
